The Boyfriend Tag- Jerry and Mika style!
by Max1098
Summary: This is based off of StayWeird's 'The Boyfriend Tag', except this is Jerry and Mika answering the questions. "Hey guys!-" "Mika, who are you talking to?" "The people on the other side of the camera watching this?" "Wait- There's little people in the camera! That's insane, yo!" "Jerry! I was joking, please put the camera down!" JERRYxMIKA ALL DIALOUGUE ONE SHOT!


**Hey guys! I know I should be updating 'The Perfect Boyfriend' but I stumbled upon StayWeird's 'The Boyfriend Tag' and got sudden inspiration for this all dialogue one shot. :) :D The questions and the all dialogue one shot idea is her's- so I don't own them :) Okay, Enjoy Merry [Couldn't think of anything else for JerryxMika's couple name :P] (or Kick or whatever couple shipper you are) shippers! :P**

**Disclaimer- Nor do I own Kickin' It or Paranormal Activity 1,2,3 or 4. :(**

* * *

"Hey guys!-"

"Mika, who are you talking to?"

"The people on the other side of the camera watching this?"

"Wait- There's little people in the camera?! That's insane, yo!"

"Jerry! I was joking, please put the camera down!"

"Fine.."

"Anyway, I'm Mika and-"

"Forgetting someone?"

"I was about to say this is my boyfriend Jerry but now I think I'd regret that if I say it."

"AWE!"

"Jerry, why'd you just stomp your foot on the ground like a little kid?"

"Because- I really don't know..."

"..."

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"..."

"..."

"Jerry- Why'd you kiss me?"

"To get you to shut up and stop laughing."

"I think that's the nicest way somebody's ever told me to shut up."

"Yeah?"

"Mika, You know Eddie still needs a date for the dance-"

"Jack, I love you, but...- get out of here!"

"Wait- Why didn't you tell me you love me?"

"Because Jerry, I was waiting for Jack to leave so we can start the questionnaire... Plus I think that's one of the questions."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yo! I'm Jerry Martinez and this is... What is this again Mika?"

"The Boyfriend Tag?"

"Yeah! That's it! The Boyfriend Tag! Wait, Why'd you say it with a question mark?"

"Because you should know, Jerry! Let's just do it."

"Mika... That sounded wrong."

"Why? I do not see the big deal. What is with that phrase that makes it... ur... 'Wrong'? Is my grammar not correct? Because I highly doubt yours is any better."

"No it's not that. Whatever. Forget I said anything."

"Love to."

"Alright! Anyway, ignoring that little convo. right there- This is 'The Boyfriend Tag'! With your's truly and your's truly's girlfriend, Mika."

"Hello! Again..."

"Okay, question 1: Where did you meet? Do you want me to answer this or do you wanna answer it?"

"I personally want to see you answer it."

"Okay... We uh..-"

"Please tell me you didn't forget! This has got to be the simplest question in the whole thing!"

"OH... Well.. Then I'm toast. And if I'm toast why am I here?"

"..."

"I'm joking Mika. We met at Falafel Phil's when Phil asked us to be friends with you and help you around Seaford High."

"Very good. I have to say Jerry... I'm impressed."

"Well, You know. It was nothing really."

"Right, well aside from my boyfriend's mountain sized ego-"

"Hey! I don't have a big ego!"

"You and Rudy both do."

"What does Rudy have to do with anything?"

"Please Jerry? Have you met the guy. And he has nothing to do with anything, I'm just naming all the people I know with big ego's."

"Then why didn't you say your uncle?"

"Be- I don't know, actually."

"HA!"

"Whatever. Next question. Where was our first date?"

"Falafel Phil's. Duh. How can I forget your family beating me with wet and raw samon?"

"I know I defiantly can't."

"Mika, stop laughing. Those fish hurt."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm really beginning to like this way of you shutting me up, Jerry."

"Me too."

"Alright, question number 3. What's one thing you don't like about the other? ... Answer this one carefully Jerry."

"Uh... Well, Personally I love everything about you, but your family and your traditions are kind of... whack."

"Whack? Who says that?"

"Well I just did, Didn't I?"

"ARG!"

"..."

"..."

"Hey! Look at that! Kissing you calms you down too!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Read the next question, Lugnut." **(From 'Wedding Crashers' :P Lugnut... HAHA :P :) )**

"Whoa- Wait- you never answered the question."

"Fine... Again, I love everything about you, it's just that your 'swag' language is hard to understand sometimes."

"Hey, Don't beat yourself up; I don't even get it sometimes!"

"Oh Jerry..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind. Just read the question."

"How long have you been together and when is your anniversary?"

"Oh, We've been together 5 weeks, so close to a month." **(I based this off of when 'Kickin' It Old School' came on. It's been about 5 episodes, so I just made it 5 weeks- a week for each episode. :))**

"And we just had our 1 month anniversary last week."

"What day?"

"The 10th." **('Kickin' It Old School' aired September 10th :))**

"Correct, Jerry."

"See? I'm not as stupid as some people might think...Ah!"

"Yup. Cuz a stupid person wouldn't fall off the end of the couch when there's an arm rest there."

"Shut up."

"..."

"..."

"Okay. Stop kissing me! As much as I like it- stop! The next question is-"

"Thanks, I'll get up by myself."

"Oh, come on! Be a man!"

"I am a man!"

"Sure you are."

"I am!"

"Next question! What is your favorite thing about your partner?"

"I think it's- for me- that she's so comfortable around me and doesn't care how I act in public."

"Or just in general."

"Am I supposed to be insulted by that?"

"Dont' know. Where you?"

"No..."

"Then no, it wasn't an insult."

"Did you mean it to be?"

"No, of course not Jerry."

"Okay, Sure. Question-what question is this now? Oh Yeah- 6: Who wears the pant's in your relationship?"

"I'd have to say Jerry because I wear mostly dresses. Rarely do I wear pants."

"Again.. Mika that sounded wrong. But whatever, I'd have to agree with Mika. I do."

"Yeah. No room to argue there. Question 7: Who said 'I love you' first?"

"I did. She was reluctant because something about us not being able to be in love at 14. But didn't Romeo and Juliet fall in love when Juliet was only 14?"

"But that is a fictional story Jerry."

"Whatever. I finally got it out her, though."

"Yeah... He did... Alright, question 8 please, Romeo."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Dark brown... Why?"

"That was the question. Next question is..."

"What's their favorite snack? Probably Falafel at my uncle's restaurant. despite the fact that the cook is a goat."

"Guilty as charged. Her's is probably cake."

"Yeah... I'm a cake fanatic." **(I based that off of a part in 'Wedding Crashers' where Mika says, "Milton! The Cake!"... I couldn't think of anything else. :P)**

"Yeah you are."

"..."

"OW! Has Kim been teaching you stuff?! Don't hit me!"

"No. Jack did."

"..."

"Because he wanted to make sure that if Kim wasn't around and he-or you- was doing something stupid that I could stop him- or you."

"..."

"Okay. Yeah Kim taught me some Karate just incase you get me into a stupid situation."

"OH."

"Yeah."

"Next Question, Mika?"

"Yeah. What unique talent do they have? Jerry has the unique talent of being able to do that dance he always does." **(I'm not sure what it's called... but I, personally, call it 'The Shuffle'. Don't know why. I just do. :P)**

"OH Yeah! I was hoping you where gonna mention my dancing somewhere in this video. Anyway, Mika's special talent is to be able to rapidly speak Hacamaki **(I don't think that's even close to being spelled right. Sorry. I tried. :P) **and to be able to talk to Tootsie."

"Well, my Uncle can talk to Tootsie too so that really doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does! Phil's just... weird, so he could be randomly making it up as he goes."

"True. Alright... Question 11: They're sitting in front of the TV. What are they watching? Defiantly _Paranormal Activity 3_. Or _4_. Or _2_. Or _1_. He's obsessed."

"Hey now, I wouldn't say I'm obsessed."

"You're pretty obsessed."

"NO, I mean I like them but I'm not obsessed. She doesn't watch TV. She only does when I make her watch it with me. She say's it'll fry your brain."

"If you watch enough of it, it will! There was this guy in my village that watched TV 24/7 and his brain literally turned into a french fry. Or a potato that was fried. I forget which."

"I'm not eating french fries ever again."

"Relax! I'm just joking!"

"Oh good! Because I love french fries."

"Yeah... Read the next question."

"Question 12: You're out to dinner. What do they order?"

"It depends on the restaurant. If it's Phil's some type of Chicken thing." **(It looked like Jerry had chicken something in his bowl thing when him and Mika are on their first date at Phil's in 'Kickin' It Old School'... So Yeah. :) That's where that came from. :))**

"And she would just order the plain falafel balls. How can you constantly eat them?"

"I guess I've been eating them for so long I guess I've built up an immune to them. I don't know."

"Okay... Something I would have never guessed but it sounds school-y so I'm gonna say, Let's move on. Shall we?"

"Of course. Who's their best friend?"

"Kim. Or Me."

"Correct."

"Really?"

"Yeah... and his is a tie between Rudy, Jack, Milton, Eddie and Kim. Oh and me."

"Wow... I think people under-estimate what we know about each other. We should so put this on the internet!"

"That's what we're going to do!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"Jerry! Stop kissing me! Even though I really don't care, I just want to finish this!"

"Ok, Ok! Geez. Girlfriends."

"..."

"OW! Alright. What is your favorite thing about your relationship?"

"For me it's that we're so open with each other. That we can act like best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend at the same time."

"Same."

"Okay, Question 15: Have you done it yet?... Done what?"

"Yeah- uh, I'll explain it to you later, Mika, but now is not the best time to explain it... Actually... maybe have Kim explain it to you. It might be weird coming from your boyfriend, especially right now, still on camera. But no, we haven't. We're 14 for the love of toast!"

"I'm still confused Jerry w-"

"Yeah, so she's probably gonna step on my foot or something in the next 10 seconds so I'm just gonna say I hope this was entertaining for you guys and we are gonna log off now. Bye."

"..."

"OW! Mika!"

* * *

**Okay, this was so much fun to write! :) :D I can totally see Jerry and Mika acting like that. Felt so in-character for me. I'm feeling so funny and in-character that 'The Perfect Boyfriend' will hopefully be updated shortly after this. :)**

**I found this very entertaining and amusing. :) :D ****If you did as well please drop in a review! :) Or even if you thought it was horrible. I can take a little critism. :) **

_**'The man who really wants to accomplish something finds a way. The other man finds an excuse.' ~?**_

**WASABI!**

**~Max1098**

**'Sole Brothers' Tonight at 8/7c on Disney XD **  
**October 29th - #10 - All the President's Friends **  
**November 5th - #19 - New Jack City **  
**November 12th - #22 - Karate Games **  
**November 19th - #20/221 - Kickin' It On Our Own (1 hour)**

**(That info was from Dylan Riley Snyder's fan page on Facebook.) :)**

**Til next time! :)**


End file.
